Special Side Stories
by Blue'PokeSpeGirl
Summary: Takes place in the same universe as SPECIAL SCHOOL DAYS! But this story it will include side stories.


Since i won't be able to complete chapter 10 to upload today, i will upload an omake which means extra or bonus chapter! I will usually make these around vacation days. I hope you guys like this one! And i hope you people are happy that 2013 is here! Have a great year and i'll update ch 10 soon~!

* * *

**Special /School/ Days**

**~+ 1 +~**

**SPECIAL I – A New Year's Story! "I hope you make it home."**

* * *

**DECEMBER 31**

* * *

**Crystal POV**

* * *

School grounds was closed today due to today being New Years Eve. That meant no soccer practice for me, sadly. I was going to play against Sapphire's team. Most of the students that lived in the dorms were downtown for the count down. None of my friends were interested in going, so Blue was planning to have a party in the pool area in the dorm building. Everyone agreed, even though its really cold outside. Actually not really, it hasn't snowed yet surprisingly. The temperature was just like back home in Violet City...i sort of homesick. I miss going to the tower with the children from the school while wearing a kimono. I also miss my mom. i promised my mom to come visit during the holidays, but this school won't let any student go home unless they have some kind of letter signed by the school principal and by a parent that they will return back here 2 days before the new school semester. I lost my mom's letter and i couldn't get a slip signed in time before Steven went back to Hoenn for vacation. I hope my mother forgives me...

"Crystal? What's wrong?!" Gold asked. He climbed to my balcony from my room like he usually does just to stalk me. -_-

"NOTHING!...Baka! I'm just going to get ready for the party downstairs."

"Sheesh. For your new years resolution, put 'STOP BEING A TSUNDERE' on the list will ya?"

"Whatever. You should get ready too."

"Yeah i will, once i get back from delivering presents to people in town. Those people were going to get em' on Christmas, but the post office received home presents late. Well catch ya later, i gotta do my job." Gold went back to his room and i went back in the room.

"That idiot better make it back here on time. He has to be here for the countdown at least."

I took a quick shower, got out and put my bath rob to see what clothes i could put on for the event. I had a cute blue plaid shirt and pink shorts, but i realized that i might also have to put on a bathing suit under if i was also planning to go swimming too. I shook my head at different outfits and finally found one! A yellow orange tank top with some khaki colored shorts. For me, it was a perfect combination. Sapphire sat on the couch watching Hoenn TV! channel wearing her pjs unbuttoned.

"Sapphire? Aren't you going to the party."

"Maybe or maybe not. I was planning on seeing Papa back home today, but the guys who guard this place wouldn't let me go. They said i needed a letter! WHO NEEDS A LETTER TO LEAVE JUST FOR A COUPLE DAYS AND COME BACK?"

"I get it, but still, why not come?"

"I do not want to kiss Ruby when 12:00 am hits. Pearl and Red were going to push me to kiss him."

"Oh~ Come on Sapphire-kun! You should do it!"

"Not you to! I-I'm gonna go take a shower! And i will not go to the party!" She locked herself in the bathroom with a pokephone.

I was disappointed that she wouldn't come. I should also check on Silver to see if he could come. I ran to Red&His dorm and knocked. Red opened the door with boxes of sodapops in his hands.

"Hiya Red-senpai!...Where's Silver?"

"Silver? Oh, he went to visit his dad in Viridian. He left just awhile ago since he missed the a train from the city close by."

"Oh i see, i really wanted to see him at the party! You're going, right?"

"Yeah, I'm just bringing the drinks down. By the way, have you seen Sapphire?"

"Yeah, she locked herself in the bathroom so there's no way she's coming to the party for the ruby kiss."

"Dang it, who told her?!"

"Probably Gold, even though it's surprisingly he wasn't in on this."

"Yeah he was there at the time we were talking about it. Crys, can you do me a favor."

"Anything! Well it depends," i smiled.

"hah, well Go find Emerald for me and ask him if he's got the barbeque ready. He's down stairs in the pool area."

"Okay!" i rushed down and found most of my friends setting up. I saw Emerald chatting with Cheren and ran to him.

"Emerald! Do you have the barbeque ready?"

"Yeah, but is everyone here to serve the food?"

"Hmm...Silver's not coming, neither is Sapphire probably. Gold's going to be late."

"And Black and White aren't coming." Cheren called.

"NEITHER IS GREEN!" Yellow yelled out.

"Why?! What happened to them?!"

"They're broadcasting what's happening in the town square where the Lilac Clock Tower is. They might make it, maybe not." he said. I yelled out to Red who was out his balcony transporting the boxes down. He gave me a thumbs up!

"Green went back home to Daisy and Bill to celebrate in Pallet Town."

"SHOULD WE START THE PARTY?" Diamond said.

"SURE! EVERYONE POP THE CONFETTI POPPERS AT THE COUNT OF 3!" blue said. "1...2...3 !"

Everyone there popped the poppers and Red came down to join them. Some of my friends sat down on the grass and ate the food. While others, like me, went for a swim first before eating. Red turned on his PokeGear to Party Rock Anthem. The guys started shuffling. It was hilarious. Seeing Cheren shuffle like a boss. IMAGINE THAT. I could imagine Gold and Cheren having a dance battle. Also Ruby! With the thought of that, i giggled. It was fun, but something was missing. The party without some of us felt weird...

Without Gold or even Silver it felt different.

I sat on the table with a towel on my back. Yellow and I had fun playing in the pool, but i still wish Sapphire came down from our room to at least eat.

I wish...I wish everyone could be here at this moment to celebrate the new year. Gold, please come home soon...

* * *

**Gold's POV**

* * *

"You made it just in time Gold!" Kurt, the Pokeball/Apricorn maker and the guy in charge of the post office called out to me.

I just came in and grabbed the boxes that needed delivering and skated to the location. My skateboard never fails me. I also asked Explotaro to help me and my other pokemon too. And i'm getting payed to do this! It's sort of worth it, though i could be at the party and being doing the craziest things ever. I also need this money to buy myself something important. i rushed to different houses for deliveries but it just wouldn't end. More and more FREAKING BOXES. dammit.

"Kurt, why all the boxes?"

"These were all boxes they came delayed because of the weather in places. There's a bunch."

"WHY COULDN'T YOU GET ANOTHER PERSON TO DELIVER THEM WITH ME?"

"I could've asked Silver, but as Red told me, he left to Viridian about 2 hours ago."

"That idiot...damn why did he have to leave."

"Don't worry! I'll get my pokemon out to help out too. Gold finish this small stack and you could leave."

"No."

"Why not, you got your pay. Go have fun."

"No, i need to fufill this mission so i can be happy with the pay. If i just left without finishing delivering everything, then i'll feel like i didn't accomplish anything."

"So, self pride?"

"WHAT! Yeah..."

"Then fully finish this. And you could go."

"Alright!"

I skated to different places and around town delivering many packages. I just needed 2 more stacks, thanks to the help i got outta Kurt's pokemon and my own. The last packages needed to be delivered in the town square area. THEN FINALLY I HAD 2 PACKAGES LEFT! As i looked at the last packages, there was 2 boxes for Black and White. I remembered now that they were broadcasting what's going on here for the new years. I just had to find 2 teenagers with a camera crew and i could deliver it. When i saw the town square it was full of people, about a couple 2,000. i didn't know that so many people lived here and would come here to celebrate. I saw Black and white on stage and i ran to them.

"HEY I GOT YOUR PACKAGES HERE."

White turned around. "OH LOOKIE OVER HERE! GREAT! THANKS GOLD!" the cameras turned to face Gold.

"Now gold, what could you say about the upcoming new year! Any wishes?"

"Well... i... uh."

"C'MON GOLD! SPILL THE BEANS! DO YOU GOT A LOVE CONFESSION?!" Black said.

"Okay...CRYSTAL FUKUOKA! I PROMISE TO COME HOME RIGHT ON TIME! O-OKAY!"

"WOAAHHH! AND WE GOT A LOVE CONFESSION!" the crowd went wild with awe.

"IT'S NOT A LOVE CONFESSION!" I stuck my tongue out at them and left to the post office at the top of the hill to get back together with my pokemon.

Kurt saw me as i entered. "Thanks Gold! If ya ever need some money right around this time, come here! Happy new year!"

"You too!" I was done, but not exactly. i still had a small box i had to deliver to the dorm building, but i decided that the person who that box belonged to could wait. I had to buy a last minute present to someone in the town square. and off i went.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

There was only 3 minutes on the clock and then NEW YEARS. Finally then it would be 2013. Gold was still buying a present for someone! Crys saw what happened on tv. The pokespe gang starred at her and giggled.

"What! IT WASN'T A LOVE CONFESSION! OKAY!" Crystal explained.

"Yeah..." everyone at the party said.

Sapphire came down from her room with some apple cider?! She finally decided to come from her cave. "The cable sort of went down when i got mad..." she said. Then surprisingly Silver came and Green too!

"Green! What are you doing here! I thought i went home!" Blue said as she jumped into his arms.

"I am home." he chuckled.

"Did you guys miss your flights back home?" Platinum asked.

"Yeah..."Silver and Green said in unison.

"figured... that's why i didn't go back home." Platinum said.

Both of them hugged everyone with one with their luggage in there hands. 1 minute was left on the clock! On the tiny tv that Ruby owned, they count down started from black and white!

" 59 . 58 . 57 . 56 . 55..." and on~

Gold hadn't arrived yet! Crystal started to get worried, but Platinum told her that he promised to be here before 2013 came to be! Gold was near the dorm building on Explotaro's back!

"hey! buddy! hurry up! we got 23 seconds on the clock!"

He entered the builing and then to the pool area! He yelled out, "I MADE IT B******!" And everyone was shocked and surprised!

Crystal raced to hug Gold. "Gold you made it JUST in time!"

"And i wouldn't miss it for the world."He smirked

" 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1.. HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

* * *

**January 1st**

* * *

"fireworks! everyone look!" Pearl said.

Ruby looked at the sky and so did Sapphire. Then Red came behind Sapphire and pushed her against Ruby for a kiss. AND SO IT HAPPENED. It was a very FRANTIC moment, though. The pokespe gang cheered with a glass of apple cider in their hands! Blue got out a bottle of vodka.

"Anyone up for some?!" she laughed. Everyone gave her different stares and also laughed with her.

Gold yelled out to Crystal, and then she noticed a box in his hands. She questioned what it was.

"It's for you, from your mom." he said.

"My mom!? Thanks for delivering to me." She opened it and saw clothes and cookies in there along with a letter."

Dear Crystal, i know you won't be able to make it but i love you sweetie! I got you some stylish clothes and my famous cookies so please enjoy them! Happy new year and merry christmas! with love -Your mommy

ps give gold a kiss on new years for me!

"Gold close your eyes!"

"Fine, but what are y-" Crystal kissed Gold on the lips passionately for 1 minute!"

"Thank my mom for that!" She giggled~

"I'm gonna get you CRYS-CHANNNNN! He chased her around while everyone laughed. it was an amazing day and night. everyone got what they wanted. Now a new year has come and new challenges to face... but lets forget the old and enter the new...

"I'm glad you made it home Gold." Crystal whispered. "and thank you,.."

i hope we can make new memories this year together kay~ ...


End file.
